Sanity? Please!
by Sin of the Fallen
Summary: Sesshomaru, Touga, and Kagome all share one thing. They're the sanest people they know. Sane people like talking to other sane people. Even if one's dead, one's a heartless bastard, and the other isn't technically born yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Stepping Sideways

A/N: Absolutely random idea that made me giggle. Review if you want to see it continued…

Kagome looked at the Well and the shards that glittered wickedly in her little glass bottle. InuYasha was expecting her, but she earnestly wished once more her friend would for once use the gray matter between his cute, fuzzy ears. Or that perhaps sanity would sneak up behind him and _bite_ down on his red clad ass. Either, or both, would be a miracle from the Gods she would weep in gratitude to receive. Alas, Naraku was more likely to show up and spontaneously ravish InuYasha where he stood. Gathering her dismal spirits, since Sesshomaru would not be around for a reprieve from the Sengoku era's insanity, she hopped into the Well which glowed _green_ and left her with only the moment to think 'Why _me_?'

When Kagome emerged from the Well's time vortex she knew something had gone wrong; _again_. The ladder InuYasha had installed for her was gone, and a thick mat of vines grew down to the Well's dry bottom. Grateful that archery had made her upper body strength increase phenomenally, she used the sturdy vines to clamber up with her yellow backpack like a nimble spider monkey. The clearing of the Well looked different, fresher, and the trees seemed younger and smaller than the ones she knew. Obviously today was a good day to have worn nondescript clothing that was so forgettable as to make her invisible, instead of wearing her uniform which resided in her pack. For there was only one feasible explanation for this. She was even _farther_ back in time, instead of her usual destination of the Sengoku period.

"Great. Just _great_."

Line

Not too far off from the tempestuous, time wandering miko a Daiyoukai with three great swords roamed. Sounga had been disturbingly _cheerful_ this morning with an almost cheery greeting of 'Today is going to be a memorable day!' Inu no Taisho, also known as Touga, knew Sounga never was cheerful unless the demon thought there was death, destruction, and or chaos involved. So he had snatched up Testusaiga and Tensaiga, both giving the impression of anticipation and excitement, along with Sounga to go patrol his lands. The fact Sounga had given him a excuse to avoid his paperwork was only a added bonus. So far he had neither seen, heard, smelled, or felt anything unusual besides the nearby humans and the forest creatures. This made him uneasy.

Then his nose detected a scent unlike anything else he had ever had the chance to experience. The scent belonged to a person, he could tell that much, but how could they possess such a scent? They smelled of the sharp ozone of lightning, the harsh burning metallic deserts, flowering lotus blossoms, with a tint of acid! Surely only a youkai, a powerful one at that, could have such a scent. Like the dog he was, Touga followed his nose and ignored his laughing swords. He passed the Goshinboku and stepped into the clearing that an old, dry well stood in. Touga found a human in the clearing; oddly enough she was the owner of the scent, and she was definitely dressed strange enough to possess it. As she gasped in surprise at seeing him, he asked the curious human girl "Who are you?" She glared at the well, oddly enough, and said "Someone who should _not_ be here Taisho-sama." There was no fear from her, something strange from someone who knew who and what he was. Touga could not remember the last time even his old friend Totosai had looked at him without that tiny little spec of fear in his scent. "You know who I am?" She smiled mysteriously "Where I come from, the Inu no Taisho who wields the Three Swords is a revered legend. That, and I'm _very_ familiar with your swords."

Sounga laughed a bone rattling laugh, shaking on Touga's back, and rasped in Touga's mind 'Familiar? How could you _not_ be familiar with _me_ unborn miko after I nearly succeed in bringing Hell onto Earth?' Touga stiffened in shock at Sounga's words, and nearly dropped his jaw when the miko replied to a sword only he was supposed to be able to hear. "Sounga? Oh, that's _right_! You haven't _lost_ yet have you?" Sounga did not reply to her verbal jab, making Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga laugh and rattle their sheathes in their amusement. "I think I would like an explanation. Now." Touga asked in his tone that said 'You will tell me now before I eat you. Slowly.' So Kagome sat down, motioning for him to sit down as well. "Well let's see… It's a long story, but this all started on the day of my fifteenth birthday."

Hours later after she finished her grand retelling, complete with imitated voices and mimed actions, Kagome talked as she and Touga watched the sunset. "It's so nice to talk to someone sane again." Touga let out a laugh loud enough to rattle his own bones. "It's too bad you can't come with me. It's going to be tough going back to insanity after such civilized conversation." She winked at him, and Touga howled with laughter as he could not ever remember doing. If one was to ask any who even remotely knew him they would respond "The words Touga and civilized do not belong in the same sentence." How odd this human, so different than anyone he had ever encountered regardless of race, seemed to think him so and seemed to almost _make_ him so. The youkai laughed so hard he felt his sides burn, and he could hear under the loud sound of his own laughter the chiming bells that made up Kagome's laughter. Never had he connected to anyone so thoroughly or quickly in his existence, not even his own mate! Touga clamped down a hand onto a small shoulder and smiled down, even sitting he towered over her, at the radiant miko. "Give the Well a try when you want to see me again then." She looked amused at being able to command the Well to do anything. "Of course! But if I do manage to come back here, how will I find you?" He smirked at his, dare he call her it, new friend and said a bit cryptically "Light a flare." She smiled as she understood, and pulled out a strange black device as she asked "Mind if I take a picture?" Touga blinked in confusion, but nodded.

With a shutter and a shnick sound, a bright flash emitted from the device and blinded the previously smiling Touga. He growled at the giggling miko, who showed him it had captured a moment in time of him smiling next to the smiling miko. He generously decided to forgive her transgression; this time. She swiftly hugged Touga, stunning him badly, before vaulting over the wooden rim of the Well and leaving behind the trailing words "Take care of yourself Touga! Steer clear of dragons!" With a flare of beauteous blue light Kagome, a friend he never imagined having, was gone. Touga frowned sadly, as he could still feel the lingering warmth of her hug. He created a youki cloud in order to return to the Western Lands with a pang of regret.

Touga wished the Well had not worked for her.

Line

When Kagome saw the familiar ladder in the vine free well she knew she was back in the Sengoku era. Quickly she climbed up, only to be greeted by a calloused and clawed hand which she grabbed and let him help her out. The calloused hand belonged to InuYasha, the grumpiest hanyo with the cutest ears she had ever seen. Gruffly InuYasha asked "What took ya so long Kagome?" She gave him a cryptic smile, one that made his hackles rise and his hair stand on end, and replied "I lost track of time InuYasha. Have you seen Sesshomaru yet? He said he would rejoin us soon." Adequately distracted and thrown off topic, InuYasha began to rant about how late Sesshomaru was in rejoining their company. Kagome smiled at the oblivious hanyo, and plotted silently for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Light a Flare

A/N: I'm SO on a roll! And if you need more information on Final Song look up Katara on Wikipedia. Who is the Dragon? Stay tuned to find out! PS: Should I throw in romance? If so, with who? (InuYasha will not be accepted, he's too childish and little brother like. I have serious problems in trying to see him in a romance.)

Kagome grinned to herself as she packed her faithful yellow pack that seemed bottomless. A few weeks had past since she had met Touga, and she was eager to try again. After she had gotten their photo developed she had placed it by her other pride and joy, a group picture featuring the Inu Tachi and Sesshomaru's little pack. It was obvious to anyone who had eyes; Touga had taken the refined elegance of Sesshomaru and had seamlessly meshed it with InuYasha's ruggedness. It had made Kagome giggle when she had compared how alike the three were, since Sesshomaru still denied any relation to InuYasha and this photo declared for all to see that there was no way they were not related. The Daiyoukai of the West could deny it until his face turned as blue as his crescent moon, but there was no question the three gorgeous men were related. Even if their father looked like he was a slightly older brother than a father and had jagged blue markings instead of straight fuchsia markings. She quickly checked to make sure that her supplies were in order. "Chocolate and pocky…check. Food Rations with a pack of ramen…check. Bathing supplies…check. Sleeping bag…check. Medical supplies…check. Camouflage clothing for forest and mountainous terrain…check. Miscellaneous stuff that might be useful…check. My two Katara along with their care products…double check!" Kagome smiled as she saw everything was in order; she was ready to surprise Touga.

Quickly Kagome took stock of her appearance. She had carefully pulled back her ebon hair into a smooth bun, held back by kanzashi made of yew with a dangling crescent moon charm on one and Sesshomaru's octagonal sakura design on the other. It made such things as archery and using her Katara much easier when her own hair was not blinding her. She had on a simple black tee-shirt with a white paw print, of canine origin, above her heart and dark grey cargo pants which ended at her knees that were held up by a black belt. Her loafers had long since been traded in for either sturdy hiking boots or gray tennis shoes, depending on the surrounding terrain. And to finish off the look were her matte black gloves, made to enhance her grip, which went up to her first knuckles. Satisfied with her appearance, and it's practicality, Kagome hoisted and slung on her backpack and stuck her Katara into her belt. She raced down the stairs, and called out loudly "Mom, Souta, Grandpa! I'm going!" She heard her mother call "Be careful Kagome!" before she was in the Well's building. She approached the Well, once more holding the malicious shards, and said "Let's go see Touga again!" The Well seemed to…perk up, as much as an inanimate object that could bend the fabric of space time could, and Kagome dove in feet first as the Well glowed a deep verdant green. Kagome smirked, the Well liked Touga better than InuYasha apparently. She wondered how that would go over with her favorite hanyo companion.

* * *

When Kagome finally came out of the time whirlpool of the Well, she was greeted by the same vines as before. She wished there was a ladder, but settled for climbing up the vines once more. When she emerged in the clearing again, she found no Daiyoukai wearing a trio of swords much to her disappointment. She set down her backpack, leaning it against the Well, and drew her Katara.

The two handheld daggers were a beauty to behold. Each were equipped with a two foot blade with the word kanji for 'final' and 'song' written, on a different blade with a different word, upon the blades. Final Song was a weapon that had originated in India, usually reserved for those of the upper caste such as nobles and priests, and it was a devastating push dagger. The daggers were excellent in close combat and were used in either a style similar to boxing or in twirling whirlwinds for slashing. Above all though, was the ability to dodge and strike as quickly as possible since the Katara provided very little defensive capabilities. For Kagome this was perfect since despite her being a long distance fighter, she was often drawn into close combat. She gripped her Katara and charged them with her power before making a left handed punch with Final. The wave of power it generated was small, but the makeshift sonar wave picked up no youkai signatures within the short search area. Kagome frowned as she remembered how Touga had said to contact him, but started pumping power into both Final and Song. When she felt it was enough she turned to the West and sent two crescent slashes of power, by bringing down Final Song in an uppercut, in the cardinal direction that screamed of purifying energy. By the time it reached the center of the Western Lands her power would not be able to purify a flea youkai, despite being as tall as a Kaze no Kizu at the moment.

Kagome watched as the arcing blue wave of her energy dart away from the clearing as fast as Myouga from battle. 'Is this flare enough for you Touga?'

* * *

As the twin waves of energy raced across the lands, youkai shivered in their dens and hideaways from the fear of such a powerful miko roaming the lands once more. Some of the older youkai, who had survived the purges of Midoriko, cautioned the younger to stay away from a miko who could fling about such power around with ease. Miko and monks trembled and held their breaths as the cleansing waves rushed through their cores and relit a divine spark that had been wavering or close to guttering out. They returned to duties with a fire burning in their heart that the elder humans, who were still alive, could only barely remember. Two youkai however took notice of this, and reacted very differently. A Dog felt the familiar energy and stormed out of a meeting, surprising and terrifying all who were in his path, in his true form with a joyous howl echoing from his maw. A Dragon snarled in annoyance and curiosity, taking flight into the colbolt skies to discover the miko with such power and audacity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Of Dragon Demons and Demon Dogs

A/N: Reminiscence is due for a update but I'm putting it off as much as I can, much to those readers' disappointment. Just so much _emo angst_ in the next chapters, and I haven't worked up enough will power yet to write all the sad stuff. And how did you two figure out the Dragon so easily? It was supposed to be SUSPENSEFUL! Plus Kagome is acting her age, which is Eighteen! Honestly why wouldn't she when she is surrounded by bishies every way she turns? If you have trouble picturing Dragon simply google Gakupo and add the changes!

Kagome huffed impatiently as she cooled her heels by the Well, polishing gleaming Katara. Final Song was gaining a shine so bright, that if one looked at it while it was in the sunlight they would be blinded from it's shininess. She groaned and complained out loud "Is Touga lame or something? You think a Daiyoukai could move his furry, white, butt faster than a human with a crutch!" 'Still a _sexy_ lame Daiyoukai though.' Her inner pervert, which sounded suspiciously like a soprano version of Miroku, chimed in. "Shut up. Just 'cause he's so hot you can cook a steak on those abs means nothing!" 'Oh _really_? Just keep telling yourself that. _We_ know better. …Why _are_ we surrounded by gorgeous and rugged males everywhere we turn anyways? Are the kami trying to reward us for putting up with the corpse with copious amounts of wet dream worthy eye candies?' "_Murderous_ wet dream worthy eye candies. _Murderous_ males who frequently try to either kidnap us, eat us in the not pleasant way, and kill us!" 'But they try _oh so sexily!_' "That might be true but they don't usually find '_humans_' attractive." 'So? In our dreams they do!' "_Dreams are not reality!_" Kagome shrieked out loud to herself and was met with an unfamiliar and sexy chuckle. Kagome turned a violent shade of red and looked in front of her instead of up at the innocent sky. "You are a _strange_ miko. Isn't your kind supposed to be chaste?"

Kagome looked upon the male youkai and took in his appearance. He possessed deep purple hair with the occasional verdant green highlight and sanguine eyes with the horizontal slit pupil of, at least mostly, pure blooded youkai. His kimono was obsidian in color, with stylized grey winds on the sleeve ends, made from obviously high quality silk. His hakama was the same color as his kimono and ballooned out in the same traditional fashion of the two Daiyoukai of the West. Kagome was amused he even wore similar black, flat, ankle high boots. However the most striking aspect was his markings, each was a royal blue. Two started at the center of his scalp and ended when they grazed the tip of his eyebrows. On each eye a marking shot up from the center of his eye, through the middle of his eyebrows, to about three fourths of his forehead. Each cheekbone was adorned with a solid curved mark that started by his jaw's hinges and ended at his temples. About an inch down from each his curved markings he had a marking that shot up only to end about an inch and a half from his eye. Finally, his lips were the same royal blue as the rest of his markings.

Kagome asked him the basic question anyone does when they meet a strange youkai. "Who are you and what do you want from this one Daiyoukai?" Then she spotted something she had missed on the first glance. An inconspicuous mask, nearly hidden under his high arcing bangs, that was very _familiar_. Kagome mentally gaped but merely said out loud in a surprised tone "Oh my. No need to tell me your name. Really I should have recognized you from your markings Ryukotsusei."

* * *

Ryukotsusei had followed the energy trails easily, almost too easily. It was like the miko was screaming out to the world 'I'm…right…HERE!'. It made him frown in unease. Was it a trap? What else could it be but a trap? Angrily, Ryukotsusei decided if it was truly a trap, he would spring it! He let out a draconic scream of challenge and scythed through the sky even faster as he followed a blatant trail he could only feel. Not even thirty minutes later Ryukotsusei landed and transformed back into his bipedal form. He inhaled greedily, trying to discern any human scents with the burn of purity. What assaulted his nose, aside from the usual natural scents of forest and it's living things, drew his fascination and curiosity out to play. Ryokotsusei forgot to be angry about the apparent trap and followed his keen olfactory senses. What he found stunned him nearly senseless.

In the middle of a clearing stood an ancient looking well and against that well was a stunning human who was dressed very strangely. Her clothing was unlike anything he had ever seen but he found it seemed to suit her. About to approach her he paused as he beheld the extremely shiny daggers in her hands. He stopped again as she began to talk to herself "Is Touga lame or something? You think a Daiyoukai could move his furry, white, butt faster than a human with a crutch!" He nearly chocked on his own laughter. Did she really just call the _Inu no Taisho_ _lame_? A leer crossed her face before she huffed to no one "Shut up. Just 'cause he's so hot you can cook a steak on those abs means nothing!" Ryukotsusei put two and two together and got four, finding the urge to laugh a nearly invincible opponent. Was the miko really arguing with _herself_? A deeply perverted expression adorned her face before she grew flustered; obviously her inner pervert was quite loud. "_Murderous_ wet dream worthy eye candies. _Murderous_ males who frequently try to either kidnap us, eat us in the not pleasant way, and kill us!" Ryukotsusei nearly died from both laughter and shock. The only things that tried to kill miko were youkai. Did that mean this miko found youkai _attractive_? Ryukotsusei snickered silently as he thought to himself 'Or should I say "wet dream worthy eye candies"?'

Ryukotsusei could not remember the last time he had been so amused, except maybe…nope they were not as funny. He anxiously awaited her next outburst, wanting more amusement. A dreamy look raced across her face before being beaten back by a remorseful one. "That might be true but they don't usually find '_humans_' attractive." Yes, the miko was definitely attracted to youkai and not ashamed about it. He found it odd, usually miko found it enormously shameful, but he had the sneaking suspicion that such oddity was normal for this female. He decided to come forwards when she shrieked "_Dreams are not reality!_" Ryukotsusei finally allowed himself to chuckle and say "You are a _strange_ miko. Isn't your kind supposed to be chaste?" He preened a little as she ogled his body, feeling especially attractive with his mortal enemy finding him striking. "Who are you and what do you want from this one Daiyoukai?" Ryukotsusei smirked and began to answer before he was cut off. "Oh my. No need to tell me your name. Really I should have recognized you from your markings Ryukotsusei." He frowned. "How could you recognize me by my markings miko if we have never met?" She smiled radiantly, a little too radiantly. "Oh one of my friends described them in quite the detailed description!"

Ryukotsusei was about to interrogate the miko before he heard the chilling howl of a certain Daiyoukai. The miko perked up and stood up; he noticed she never ceased to grip her daggers. Ryukotsusei watched avidly as the titanic white dog bounded into the clearing, strangely earning a delighted squeal from the miko. "Oh Touga! You look so cute and soft!" The dog barked in chastisement as Kagome threw her arms around, well what she could reach, one soft paw. "Oh yes, yes. _Manly and tough_ is what I meant to say." She mumbled so low Ryukotsusei almost missed what she said; almost. "You big fluffy puppy with ego issues." He let a great laugh break lose from him, making his body quiver from his jovialness, something he was quite sure no one had ever been able to pull from him. Well a laugh that was not from some foolish challenger getting beaten to a bloody pulp…those did not count!

Finally Touga noticed him and snarled in his tongue "**What are you doing here with the miko Dragon?**"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: It's All Just A Game

A/N: The polls are in and it's going to be…drum roll please! (rata tat rata tat) AU! Now rejoice people! Anyways onto the next thing. VOTE FOR PAIRINGS PEOPLE AND ON MY POLL! And as for the little surprise with InuYasha, I was surprised in canon he didn't actually do such a thing…

Ryukotsusei arched an eyebrow at the nearly feral dog, wondering just what about the miko had the dog ready to fight for her safety. "Me? I was only following the trail I would guess she left for you Touga." Touga snarled at him, obviously displeased with his answer. 'Oh well. Tough luck, it's the truth.' He thought. The miko's brow had furrowed in thought before she had asked "Do you two know each other?" Touga switched to the human language at her question. "Yes we do. He is the Lord of the East as I am of the West." Kagome leaned against his massive paw had gave a thoughtful hum. "Do you hate each other?" Both of the great males blinked in surprise, before regaining their wits and addressing the miko's question. "We dislike each other and enjoy challenging each other, but we don't _hate_ each other." Ryukotsusei confessed. Touga huffed and glared at the currently bipedal dragon, before assuming bipedal form. Curiously he questioned the miko "Why do you ask Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lip; she had told Touga absolutely nothing regarding his future, omitting even the fact InuYasha was his son. Sesshomaru would need to be consulted about her possibly meddling or outright tampering with the timeline, and she would need to see if she could preserve his and her current memories. InuYasha did not warrant consultation, not after she had watched him swear upon his soul to honor his promise to descend into Hell with Kikyo. Now he was damned either way, with no way out. At least with a little tampering or meddling she might be able to save his soul instead of allowing Kikyo to have her unreasonable revenge. Poking her pointer fingers together she murmured absently to Touga and Ryukotsusei "Before I can give you an answer, I must ask if it's alright to divulge the matter." Both looked at her in curiosity before letting the matter drop. Kagome quickly spoke into the silence to distract them. "Do either of you know how to play Ja-ken-pon?"

* * *

Kagome clambered back into the Sengoku period, emotionally exhausted. Tic Tack Toe, Ja-ken-pon, and I Spy had been terrible choices of games to introduce to the fiercely competitive rivals. It was like InuYasha and Sesshomaru, but infinitely worse…

Ja-ken-pon had been fine until they had caught on, and then they started going at youkai speed after making her the scorekeeper. Ryukotsusei had won, causing Touga to demand a different game while pouting at the smug dragon youkai. So Kagome had introduced them to the Western game Tic Tack Toe. Another grievous error on her part as she found out. After declaring her the official scorekeeper once more, they set about it just as seriously as champion chess or Go players would approach their game. A simple game that consisted originally of nine squares evolved into a four rowed one hundred squared game draw into the clearing's ground, with Ryukotsusei and Touga basically making war to make an unbroken line of twenty-five. While it was fascinating at first, and deeply amusing the entire time, with each taking an absolute _minimum_ of twenty minutes to make a move she had been ready to kill them both before they were even halfway done. Touga had finally won after several hours. I Spy had been awful since the youkai duo always, always, _always_ chose something too tough for a human to perceive. Or guessed something a human _could_ not or _would_ not pick as a target!

Heaving her backpack over the Well's rim, she took a few steps before flopping onto the soft grass. Quietly she observed the clear azure sky until a familiar voice intruded. "Kagome, why do you smell like my Sire?" Kagome noted with interest that Sesshomaru had surpassed his father's 'terrifying' voice. "You know what?" "Hnn." She translated it to a curious inquiry. "You're scarier than Touga by a long shot." "_Hnnn._" Kagome mentally translated the Sesshomaru speak into 'This Sesshomaru is pleased you have recognized such a fact.', after spending so much time with the Dai she had learned his 'language'. "Are you sure you want to know why I smell like your Sire?" "Hn." Do not take this Sesshomaru for the idiotic half-breed.' "You asked for it." She said with a shrug as she watched the sky. "The Well took me back in time to before Touga even heard the name 'Izayoi'. So… what I wanted to ask you was if I should meddle a bit or outright tamper with the timeline?" She knew by the resulting silence that Sesshomaru's eyes had widened in shock. "…Hn…" '…Only _you_ Kagome. What about InuYasha?' She snorted in sardonic amusement before patting a hand on the grass for him to sit down by her. "You weren't here when InuYasha did something so incredibly stupid that even _you_ would be shocked Sesshomaru. InuYasha swore to Kikyo, after sneaking away in the night again, on his _soul_ he would honor his promise to descend into Hell with her. Either way he's damned himself, literally this time. I love the moron like an older sister and a friend, but God's blood he is a _moron_. At least this way he might get a chance, besides any other changes that may or may not occur." "Hnn…" 'You were right. This Sesshomaru _is_ shocked.'

"Kagome…have you met this one's past self yet?" She smirked a bit as he sat against the Well. "Not _yet_." Sesshomaru looked down at her and blinked. "If you were going to change the timeline would this one lose his memory?" She sat up and looked into his xanthous colored eyes with sparkling lapis lazuli orbs. "I have an idea." Sesshomaru spoke slowly with caution. "This one is listening." "I was planning on each of us constructing a seal to protect our memories and then infusing it with both of our ki and some of the Well's power. The seal shape I thought would work best is the Ouroboros. Due to the fact it represents the perpetual cyclic renewal of life, death, infinity, the eternal return, and rebirth which leads to immortality. It can also mean something that cannot be extinguished." Sesshomaru looked intrigued. "The symbol is either a snake or dragon that swallows it's own tail, making a perfect circle. It's symbolic nature should insure that it works as we intend it to." If it was anyone else they would have sighed, but Sesshomaru was not 'anyone else'. "Let us begin Kagome if we are to tamper with time itself."

* * *

After more than a few disastrous attempts with creating the Ouroboros, the duo finally managed to create the seal for the other on their sixth try. Mostly it was due to the fact miko ki and youki did not mix well, and that the Well's power was quite volatile. Yet the Ouroboros seemed to be working beautifully, and stagnation was avoided due to it's continuous cyclic nature that kept the mind from forming splinter cell personalities. Now all they needed was a test. But that was for later. This was the time for civilized discussion among sane people.

* * *

"So why did you take so long getting back Sesshomaru?" "This Sesshomaru was accused of trying to force a female in order that this one could be forced into taking the bitch as a mate." Kagome winced. "How much paperwork and politicking did you have to do?" Sesshomaru grew grave and drawn. "_Too much_. The bitch did not walk away as recompense to this one from this one's fellow Lords." Kagome snorted in amusement, knowing well just how bad a snit he would have been in by that point. "How long did it take to clean all the blood and gore once you were done Sesshomaru?" A small vicious smirk curled his cruel lips, making the terrifying Dai even more so. "They were still scrubbing the room when this one left."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Plans For The Morrow

A/N: Pairings are still open to debate people! Vote on my poll too!

Sesshomaru watched his petite friend with great amusement. He had wondered throughout his childhood who had taught his father his favorite games that often drove his courtiers to the brink of insanity. Sesshomaru remembered fondly the days his father would set aside when he was young to only play Tic Tack Toe, and the other two, all day long. "So you are the one that taught this one's Sire those games." He smirked. "This one must thank you; the courtiers were almost driven mad because of those games." She flinched, knowing how close Touga and Ryukotsusei had been to death by Kagome that day, feeling for the courtiers. She cuddled into his mokomoko, which he had not objected to; much.

"We aim to change the past right? So what's our plan for the future, or is it the past?" Sesshomaru gave a thoughtful rumble, smiling a tad at how it caused Kagome to snuggle into his mokomoko even more. She would have been born a youkai if there was any justice in the world, preferably replacing InuYasha as his sibling. After all, she acted more like a youkai would than a human. "Most important is preventing this one's Sire's death, and his coupling with Izayoi if possible." Kagome let out a scandalized gasp at Sesshomaru's version of humor. "Sesshomaru! InuYasha is your brother!" He nearly snorted, but refrained from something so plebian and InuYasha-esque. "_Half_-brother Kagome. And that is why it should be one of our goals." Kagome glared at him from his mokomoko. "And how _do_ you suggest we do that Sesshomaru? Have me walk up to Touga and say 'I think a life a celibacy is what you're best suited to!'?" I am still in possession of my sanity despite your _brother's_ best efforts." Sesshomaru chuckled at the image of Kagome walking up to his Father and saying that exact sentence. How his Father would take it he did not know, but he was sure it would be amusing. "This one suggests you try and divert Father's _attentions_."

Kagome made a strangled noise from within the fluffy depths of his mokomoko, before squawking "You want me to do _what _with _Touga?_" He shrugged, keeping watch on Final Song and Kagome's power; he did not wish to be injured just because she lost her temper. "This one was suggesting you try and take Father's affections. All of our goals would be achieved then. InuYasha's soul is saved, Father cheats death, and Naraku is never born. This one also suggests, if Father is so repulsive, that you seek out Ryukotsusei for he would also affect the timeline as we wish." A sigh echoed from within the mokomoko. "This all sounds just _lovely_ Sesshomaru. What is going to be _your_ part in our little scheme Sesshomaru?" "This one will keep InuYasha from interfering." "But InuYasha doesn't know-" A familiar voice screamed "_Get away from her you bastard!_"

Kagome glared at the heavens and blamed that damned Murphy man. "Sit boy. Look's like the jig is up Sesshomaru." "Hnn…" 'Stupid little brother…' "Agreed." The doggy eared, red clad hanyou jumped up from his custom made crater sputtering "Damnit Kagome! What the fuck wench? I'm trying to save your ungrateful ass from Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru did not even bother trying to get up as furious blue eyes looked out from his mokomoko with a glare so potent that by all rights InuYasha should have died painfully, reincarnated after a stint in Hell, and died again. "I-nu-Ya-sha…Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit…" Kagome's chanting of 'the word' went on for another twenty seconds, and Sesshomaru chuckled at his moronic little brother the entire time. "If you had just turned around and left InuYasha I wouldn't have had to s-i-t you so hard." A pained whimper emerged from the _very_ deep hanyou shaped crater. It took InuYasha about five minutes to crawl out panting. "What…the…" He wheezed. "…fuck?" Kagome glared at him in a way that had him flinching as she gave the amused Dai a hug. "Sesshomaru is my _sane friend_ and you're not going to attack him again! _Got it?_" The hanyou nodded a frantic agreement; Kagome was _scary_ with her push daggers.

"Good to know that Kikyo hasn't got all of your common sense yet InuYasha. Now…Sesshomaru since we're out in the open now, would you like to travel with us?" The Dai smirked at InuYasha before nodding. "This one will join your pack Kagome." "Good. Now InuYasha go find Kikyo or something, now is naptime. Shoo!" InuYasha looked like someone had kicked his family jewels before he turned heel and sped off to who knew where. Kagome yawned widely. "I could use this nap. How about you Sesshomaru?" "Hn." 'Agreed.' And without further ado they fell asleep rather quickly, both soothed by the comforting power of the other though Sesshomaru was alert for anyone foolish enough to disturb his nap. The fool would be castrated before he gutted them and left them for the crows. He had not gotten any sleep due to that damnable bitch and he was _cranky_ when woken early. InuYasha wisely, for once, did not return.

Line

Kagome skipped over to Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo practically glowing with happiness. They watched the futuristic miko with wary looks, unsure as to _what_ would cause this reaction. They were not sure if they even wanted to know; it might scare them or scar them irreparably. Then they saw the tall figure in white behind her, long silver hair swaying in time to his steps, who was currently _smirking_. They did not stop to think only react, for Sesshomaru only smirked when he was about to kill a particularly annoying foe. "Kagome!" "Lady Kagome!" "Momma!" "Rawr!" She paused confused along with the ever stoic Sesshomaru, and one could almost see the question marks floating above her head. "What's wrong guys?" They gaped at her before Sango said "Sesshomaru is right behind you Kagome!" Kagome went back to her glowing happiness state, confusing them even more. "I know! Sesshomaru will be joining us!" And then the chipper miko hugged the Western Dai around the waist. The human hating Western Dai who then smiled at the miko for a second before returning to his smirk.

The sheer shock of seeing _Sesshomaru smiling_ caused them all to black out thinking 'Oh my God, what the hell is Naraku doing now?'


End file.
